


fever dream

by osakiss



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, First Meetings, First Years, Genderbending, Rule 63, boob touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Floyd meets Karim for the first time only to dance with her in the front of Night Raven College.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Floyd Leech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	fever dream

**Author's Note:**

> femslash once again ^^ FOR MY FAVES <333 FLOKARI I LOVE YOUUUUUU
> 
> originally i wasnt gonna publish this at All, i just wrote this cos i was sad and needed my fave girls in that moment. but maybe you guys want some boob fic too.... so here we are lol but if it seems oddly paced and just Eh writing: it's cos i deadass did not plan anything i just tap tap tap on keyboard <3
> 
> only warning for this time: i use karim instead of kalim cos that's how i say the name ! if it bugs you, you dont need to read;; (also ig??? warning for this but noncon boob touch)

Floyd looked at Karim’s outstretched hand and stared for a little while longer. What was that for? Karim waved her hand a little, but once the clear confusion on Floyd’s face registered in her mind she took Floyd’s hand into her own. Karim hoisted the eel off her ass with both of arms and tilted her head up to see how tall Floyd was. She placed her hand horizontally to her forehead before shifting between hers and Floyd’s foreheads to see the height difference. Karim’s eyes seemed to linger on her bare chest, but she quickly tried to look into Floyd’s eyes instead. A blush was dusted on her cheeks. 

Floyd looked down at the brown girl with long white hair in a braid. She had some white veil atop her head, and was in a strange version of the uniform. Not that Floyd cared. She didn’t wear the uniform herself. Though, it did make this girl more interesting. As Floyd observed her more closely, she noticed something off about Karim’s chest. Or, lack of.

“Ya sure yer at the right school?” Floyd asked. “This is an all-girl’s school, yano.” Karim only giggled. Was that a feminine giggle? Floyd wasn’t sure. At sea, sounds like that were distorted. There were other ways to tell someone feminine or masculine. But she wasn’t sure with this human. As far as Floyd understood, human females’ chests are supposed to be obvious through their clothing while males’ didn’t have any chest to be obvious. This human didn’t have any chest at all. So why was she here?

“Hi, I’m new here!” She said cheerfully. “I’m Karim Al-Asim, and I’m pretty sure I’m at the right school.” Floyd quirked an eyebrow and took a wobbly step forward. She was still getting used to walking. Better than Azul, at least. Azul was probably suffering from the loss of support from the rest of her limbs. Did she still think they were there? Oh well. Still better.

Ignoring the name reveal, Floyd repeated herself. “I said this was an all-girl’s school.” 

“Yes?” Karim tilted her head, enjoying the feeling of her earrings shaking.

“You’re not a girl.” Floyd stated boldly, and proceeded to poke at Karim’s chest. She expected some rock hard chest of a guy, but instead got a soft and squishy sensation pressed against her finger. Intrigued, she poked again. It was so soft. Floyd cupped Karim’s breast and cradled it, fascinated by the tiny boob in her hand. She wasn’t expecting anything there and was pleasantly surprised. 

Floyd was about to squeeze it again but the tan girl pushed her hand away gently, but swiftly. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her feet. Flustered. The blush that once dusted over her cheeks had taken over her face and left it burning. You could cook an egg on it. 

“I know my boobs aren't anywhere near as big as yours,” Karim took a small peak once more before blushing harder and turning her body away. Floyd smirked. “But I’m still a girl.”

Floyd bared her teeth to the girl. It was meant to be a warning to the girl. If she didn’t let Floyd play with her (chest), then she would be in trouble. But the girl only smiled brightly in her face. It was clear Karim was taking this as a sign of friendship rather than the threat Floyd intended it to be. Their cultures were simply different.

Floyd shook her head slightly at the audacity and pressed her lips together, covering up her fangs. “The names’ Floyd Leech.”

“Glad to meet you!” Karim exclaimed in that same excited tone from earlier. “I just need to ask you, why were you on the floor in front of the school?”

“Fell over. Been two months since we turned human but walking’s hard.” Floyd shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t really get it, but okay!” She looked confused but didn’t comment any further. Karim put a finger to her chin in thought. Suddenly, she snapped the delicate limbs and twirled to look at Floyd again. “Do you mind if I try to help you with that?”

Floyd laughed a little. She was so cute. Like a baby sea otter. “Sure, Rakko-chan. Help me out.” Karim didn’t understand the nickname but was delighted anyway. Clearly, their friendship was kicking off. 

Karim stretched her arms in front of Floyd once more and this time the girl knew what she was asking. And why not? Floyd felt like indulging this strange girl. She seemed like fun. Floyd slid her hand onto Karim’s open palm and curled her fingers around Karim’s fingers. Karim tugged Floyd toward her body using their linked hands, accidentally getting a face full of boob from the height difference. She giggled again. Floyd was growing fond of the sound. 

“Was this your real intention?” Floyd asked in a mischievous tone. “Ya like my tits?” Karim laughed good-naturedly and shook her head before continuing the task at hand. She was going to dance with Floyd. Karim made sure to put distance between her face and Floyd, which made the taller girl grin deviously. One of her hands was on Floyd’s waist, the other holding her hand which was extended upwards.

Karim started to sing, which confused Floyd. But Karim was just creating some music of her own to dance to. 

“I want something more than~” She sang sweetly, and while Floyd didn’t understand she went along with it. Though, she couldn’t join in. She would’ve had she known the song Karim was singing.

The rhythm was slow. This was meant to help Floyd get some balance, after all. Nothing too fast, nothing too slow. Karim gently moved Floyd along with her, shifting side to side in a circle. Floyd watched her carefully, seeing her close her eyes and serenade her. And Floyd felt a gush of warmth overcome her chest. Something about this girl made her want to stick around even longer.

Floyd tugged her closer, their warm bodies pressed against each other and Karim stared up at the eel. They shifted side to side together in a circle, Floyd catching onto the lyrics and singing along with Karim. As Karim looked in Floyd’s eyes, she felt something spark inside her. It wasn’t love, they had just met. But there was something between them. Some connection that Karim wanted to see more of. Karim wrapped both her arms around Floyd’s neck, and Floyd wrapped hers around Karim’s waist, having already gotten used to the pace of the steps Karim had set for the two of them. A fast learner. Floyd always had been. They continued like that, staring into each other’s eyes and spinning in a slow circle.

“Karim!”

The trance was broken by the shout from the front of the school. Jamil had come to see Karim. For once, Karim was upset to see her. She wanted to spend more time with Floyd, after all. Karim let go of Floyd with a heavy heart and stepped towards Jamil, but turned back around.

“I’ll see you around, right?” She asked, desperately. Floyd only laughed.

“We go to the same school, stupid! Of course you will.” 

Satisfied with that answer, Karim took her leave alongside Jamil. Floyd admired the girl from the back, enjoying the new feelings washing over her.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what a romance is i just wanted my fave girls to touch tits and dance


End file.
